Reason to train?
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Shiro has been around for a month. He goes out with Ichigo, only to be taken to soul society with Ichigo. There, he qustions why he truely trains and havoc arrives in Seretei. IchiHichi Sequel to "Wanna know why I'm king?" 1st person: Hichigo POV
1. Carnival Pilot and Emotions?

**Otaku: Time for a sequel!~ And for the umpteenth time, the only bleach I own is the one for laundry! BLEACH is owned by Kubo Tite.**

**Ogichi: *reads script* Therapy? With his DAD?**

**Isshin: Why not? Why just be a good helper physically when there's time to get a degree to help people mentally?**

**Ichigo: If you ask perverted questions I'-**

**Isshin: I'm not Urahara. There's a reason why _I'm_ the therapist and not him.**

**Ichigo: Still.**

**Otaku: Okay time to start le fic!~ Yes I put a time lapse cause I want to get on with the sequel and let your imagination go as far as most of the time lapse is concerned. Feel free to fill in what you imagine!~ 3...2...1...Action!**

* * *

It's been…a month? I hate the days Ichigo is in school. But, hey, eating hollows in hell for breakfast and lunch isn't so bad either. Not to mention gainin' a few pounds of muscle back. Even if it means cleanin' in the shop with...I gulped. Renji and Grimmjow. Why am I stuck with guys fuckin' taller than me? And I thought Ichigo laughs at me a lot. Well, I was fuckin' wrong. These guys broke the scale. Everytime I was done cleanin' shit, one of them goes "Not bad for a bony ass" and slaps my ass with some boat paddle. Why would a shopkeeper need a boat paddle of all things? I could never forget the time Grimmjow slapped his towel on the back of my neck. If he had hit any harder, I would've cried in pain and had a blue neck. Everytime I got harassed by the two, Yorouichi threatens to scratch them. Great. A female shinigami is savin' my ass. Then again, she always takes me outside to paint my nails on my hands and feet. To be honest, I would do fuckin' anything to avoid those two giants anyday, even if it was girly shit.

Though that changed one day when Rangiku, Yachiru, and some girly shinigami women arrived. Toshiro and I were facing hell in this game of dress up that one day. To top it off, by the time the game was over, Ichigo was there to pick me up. Don't ask what dress I was wearin'. Wouldn't make a difference since it made 'im laugh anyway. Though, he's still standin'. Rangiku, Yorouichi, Orihime, and her midget lover kept commenting on how cute I looked in it. Grimmjow and Renji were laugin' their asses off. I couldn't take this feeling. I feel like I want to cry and run away and I was blushing a very deep blue. What…is this feeling called? I practically ran outside the shop, not botherin' to hear Ichigo shoutin' my name. I ran up to his home, takin' the shortcut leading to Ichigo's bedroom. Good thing he forgot to lock it. I ran inside the bathroom to remove all this shit off me. Took me a great fifteen minutes to yank off the dress, ribbons, makeup, and all that shit. That left me in my polka-dooted boxers. When will I fuckin' go back? I sat down in front of the bathroom door, a hand on my face trying to erase what just happened from my mind. To top it of, I was bawling my eyes out and wrapping myself into a ball.

Suddenly, I heard a knock. "Shiro? You okay?"

Great. He's here. Okay, my ass. How dumb can he be? I spoke, "The hell do you want? Go back to laughin' with yer friends and all that shit."

"Look, Shiro-"

"Don't 'look, Shiro' me!"

"Look, I know you're embarassed about what happened! But, that doesn't mean you should hide yourself after only one humiliation! We've all had our first times! Besides, I know you ran away more than the fact you got embarassed! Is there a problem? Answer!"

I opened the door, opening it just enough for Ichigo ta see my face. I was even clenching my left fist. "I don't know why I ran. I just did. I felt a new feeling and it took over me. Anger, sadness, fear, it was a mix of these three. When I felt that feeling, I wanted to run away and hide, keeping that sadness to myself. The fact I saw you laughin' at me made me become even more depressed."

"That feeling you had…was embarassment. It happens to everyone, Shiro."

I closed my eyes halfway. "Promise…you won't laugh at me next time?"

"I promise. I should've known you would feel hurt cause…you know…"

"That I'm you?"

"A part of me to be exact. But, yeah. Anyways, it's time for you to do that therapy session with my dad."

I ran to his room and picked out some clothes from shoppin' with Grimmjow and Renji last Wednesday. By with them, I mean I was unconscious on Grimmjow's back and the two picked the clothes. I'm going to kill them for this. I said skinnys from the GUYS section, goddammit! Guess I can always lower them down slightly so my balls will stay in one piece, right? To top it off, they bought shirts in their size on purpose. One even said "I'm sexy and you know it." I knew Ichigo heard me hiss in disgust as I put them on. The shirt reached between my hips and knees in length, like some dress. "How about you wear one of my jeans? I'll go kill the two assholes," Ichigo said, leavin' the room.

I took one of his pants from his closet and put that one, taking off the girl one first. I kept the shirt though. I kind of liked what it said. I went downstairs and laid down on the couch. I have ta do this kind of thing everyday with Isshin. "Welcome back to the session! No need to explain what happened today since my son explained all about it when he came home. Any foreign emotion you learned today?" said Isshin, as he rolled around in his chair, holding on to the usual notebook he holds on to when writing down what I'm sayin'.

When did chairs have wheels? "I learned about embarassment being a mix of sad, anger, and fear. But, I never understood why it made me run home and cry by myself. Like, I wanted to escape."

"I see. Well, Shiro. No one likes being embarassed, to be honest. I've even had my share of embarassments but I don't want to go off from this session and talk about my life. Any idea on what made you run away? Something or things that triggered it?"

"Well, the girls commentin' and the guys laughin' kind of set it off."

"I see…"

"Guess I know what 'Dress up' means to women now."

"That's why you were in a dress?"

I nodded. "Anyways, you have a choice to make."

"Hn?"

"Do you want to stay in the human world and Urahara uses the hogyouku to make you live like a human and be with my son? Or, do you want to stay in the inner world?"

"Inner world. Cause Ichigo can always visit me and Zangetsu anytime. And…When he ages, I age too. I find the first choice complicated like my relationship with Ichigo. Fifty-fifty; could be a benefit or a curse. Besides, if I stay in the inner world…I'm always with Ichigo wherever he goes. Same with Zangetsu. Least he won't feel so lonely anymore when I come back."

"I see… Then let's conclude these sessions. Your training and diet made you grow physically. Even spending time with each person or two helped understand emotions clearly and your growth in using them. Sadly, you have four hours left to be in the human world until you have to go back. If I were you, I'd use that time left to the best advantage."

To be honest, I really have to thank everyone. Inoue and midget taught me about love and the many meanin's behind the word. Renji and Grimmjow taught me pain, humility, and anger levels. Yorouichi taught me how to be calm. Rangiku gave me…I gulped…sex ed. Don't worry. She only showed funky lookin' sex toys other than vibrator and what reactions occur when placed in the body. Yes. She used a manequinn to show it. Don't ask me how. I have no clue.

But, the one I have to thank the most…is Ichigo. He helped me go through all these fuckin' emotions when he comes back after 'is school 'nd all tha. He even gave pay back to Grimmjow and Renji whenever they went too fuckin' far. Whenever I was always in a "breakdown" or bad mood, he finds ways to calm me down. Whenever I cried-like only twice due to lack of emotional control- he pulls me to his warm embrace and brushes through my hair. He always told me that things will be alright and I just have to move on as time passes by. He even trains with me during the weekends. He does all this and still manages with school, his family time, it's mindblowin'! I can't even fuckin' do all that! The fact he can shows how strong he really is. I don't mean combat. That's the only thing I beat him in anyway. Heh heh…

Anyway, I ran to tell 'im that there's no time left. "What is this, Cinderella?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Come on! We only got three hours and a half left!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He said, blindfoldin' me and takin' me outside.

After running around and holding Ichigo's hand, I felt the footsteps stop. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep. You can take it off now."

Take what off? I was about to take off my shirt before Ichigo stopped me. "I meant your blindfold, Shiro. You can't strip here," he said, snickerin'.

"Could've told me tha, Ichigo."

"Yeah, yeah."

I proceeded taking off the cloth coverin' my eyes. I couldn't believe it. It looks like a place similar to that in Ichigo's memory bank. I mean, the place had rides, ferris wheel, an arcade. But, there wasn't really a lot of people here. Guess that means more fun fer us. "Whoa! Who knew?"

"What do you want to do, Shiro? Considering it's your last day here. Don't worry. I bought the passes so we won't get in trouble."

"How about…tha?" I said, pointing at some train-lookin' thing that's going in random loops.

"Roller coaster it is then," he said, running. "Race you there, Shiro!"

We ran to the line for the ride. After a ten minute wait, we got on the ride. Least I got to sit in the front with Ichigo. Though, I felt…nervous about the ride. They put some thing on the riders to prevent 'em from leavin' off the ride and gave some lecture about some safety crud. My hands were shaking as well as my legs. Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbin' mine. "Relax, Shiro. It's just a ride. No one gets hurt. I know it's your first time. It's okay. We all get scared. Even I was scared of going on giant rides like this one. You just have to face your fears sometimes."

That sort of helped me calm down. Didn't really stop me from screaming my lungs out, though. "Let's go again!"

"Maybe next time, Shiro. We still got other rides to go to. Not to mention the arcade."

Some reason, I felt like them happy small kids as I followed Ichigo to the next ride. I was a pole the size of Zangetsu's, but it had chairs attached to it for people to ride on. I saw it shootin' people up like a rocket. "That one? That's for the small kids. There's a huge one nearby."

He dragged me to an even bigger pole with attatched chairs. It was like five times taller that Zangetsu's pole. We rode on it. Wasn't really fun until it kept dropping us close to the ground at a fast speed. I was afraid we'd all hit the ground and destroy our feet. But, that wasn't the case. When it was over, I was holding on to Ichigo's shoulders as we went elsewhere. I don't feel like explainin' the rest. Let's just say, we went to virtual coaster rides, got some prizes from the arcade-mainly football* stuff-, and ate something humans call…cotton candy. Don't worry. I only ate couple of handfulls. Had I ate the whole bag, then it would've been a problem. The last thing we went to was the ferris wheel. After going on, I asked Ichigo how many minutes left. "Fifteen minutes."

"Whoa! I can see the whole place from up here! The people down there look as puny as ants!"

"You having fun, Shiro?"

"Eh? What do you mean? Of course I am! I've never really felt this…"

"Energetic?"

"No!" I said, moving closer to Ichigo, whispering in his ear. "Happy."

I moved to Ichigo's side, makin' the thing tilt a bit. "Easy, Shiro. And, I'm glad."

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"For everything," I said, pulling Ichigo into what Rangiku told me, a kiss. To my surprise, he returned it back, holding on to me as I felt myself almost collapse onto Ichigo's body.

"Come on you two love birds. The ride's over."

We turned to see the worker open the jail-lookin' door letting us out of tha thing. I could hear the teenage girls snickerin' at us or making remarks like "cute" or "sexy". Not like I cared. They ain't getting' either of us.

As we left the place, we were approached by four shinigami. One of them said something like. "Kurosaki Ichigo. You and your hollow are ordered to come to seretei for by the commander himself for your arrest. Please come with us and keep the swords sheathed."

Why did I have the feeling this was gonna happen?

* * *

**Otaku: Cut! Good job, guys!**

**Ogichi: A cliffhanger? Never knew you liked pissing people off.**

**Ichigo: Going with the "seretei is not amused" aspect? I've been around those fics so I would know.**

**Otaku: Yep. Least it's different. *shows the next script* Now go practice. Everyone else is already practicing!**

**Ogichi: *reads it* No fair how come he can trans-*shuts his mouth***

**Otaku: No spoilers, idiot! Anyways, feel free to review! I love some critique (as in what to improve on and correct)! ^^**


	2. Seretei's at it again?

**Otaku: Time for the next chappie!**

**Ogihci: Why do I have a crying scene again? You promi-**

**Otaku: It's called eye drops, dimwit! Also, even Rukia gets one too so zip it!**

**Ogihci: And HE doesn't get one? *points at Renji***

**Otaku: He does too. His is just not as bad as the one you and Rukia get.**

**Ogihci: So. not. fair.**

**Otaku: Oh hush you and go. The scene starts in ten seconds! And...Action!**

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You and your hollow are ordered to come to seretei for by the commander himself for your arrest. Please come with us and keep the swords sheathed."

I saw Ichigo put some pill in his mouth. Lo! His shingami form emerged out from his body. Then, he somehow got me out of mine and I was now in my battle outfit with my Zangetsu as well. "Kon, take his body and run back to my house."

"Eh? Okay."

Ichigo looked back at the shinigami. "Arrest?"

"Yes. You harbored a being in the world of the living without our notice. Let alone, a hollow," He said, pointin' at me.

"Your point?"

"Let me remind you our job as shinigami is to execute any hollow taking toll on Seretei OR the world of the living. You should know that very well, ryoka boy."

"I know that. So far, he hasn't done any harm to anyone so I see no-"

"Understand, Ichigo. These are not our orders. Any further arguing will make your punishment worse."

"Tch. Very well. Let's go, hollow."

We went to some portal thing and made it to the place. Didn't really look that different from the human world. Anyways, after some runnin' and jumpin', we made it to the prison cell, givin' our swords to em and changing to the white oufit. Wait. Why are Renji and Rukia inside? "Rukia? Renji?"

"Ichigo? What are you-"

"Quiet! You two know very well why you two are in here so only he should be the one talking!"

Some old fart came inside the room. Is he the "commander" they were talkin' about?

"Why are they inside?" Ichigo said.

"For having affairs to non-shinigamis. Kuchiki, a human. Abarai, for an arrancar. To top it off, same sex love. But, you're a completely different story, Kurosaki Ichigo. Your affair is with a hollow, let alone, one who's been with you without our notice and is a part of you. You have two choices to make: You let us kill your hollow and go to prison for couple months. Or, you and your hollow shall get executed the next month. However, you can make your own considering you have saved us in the past. However, if you both want to live, one of you has to be with Kuchiki and Abarai, the other, in the mental asylum."

"Tch. Those are dumb choices. If you guys kill him, I will go beserk. If you kill me, you're killing him too anyway. If it means keeping him safe with Rukia and Renji, then I'll go to the mental asylum."

"Ichigo-" Rukia said

"Are you an idi-" Renji shouted.

"Ichigo don't. You stay with the two and I'll go."

"Shiro, you have never been to one. Trust me, you wouldn't like it."

"Neither have you, Ichigo."

"I know. But, I can't risk you losing your mind when all of us helped you."

"Ichigo-"

"Don't worry about me. I can manage. Right now, keeping you safe is the bigger priority. I'll be fine."

"Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. However, don't say they didn't warn you."

"Whatever." He said

They put some glowing thing that was bindin' his arms from the back, from wirst to elbow. They even gave him some red collar thing with leashes coming from four directions on his neck. I shouted his name as they chained' my wrists from the front and placed me inside the cell. He left, giving his last smile befere turning his face away with a grimace. Idiot. Idiot. Why? Just why did ya fuckin' do it, Ichigo? You've already did so much. Why did you fuckin' protect me when you weren't at fault? Why do ya…I don't. Why did I let my fuckin' emotions form and took over me a month ago? Had I just did what I did without fuckin' questionin' shit, I wouldn't have, he wouldn't have…gah! I royally fucked things up big time! I wrapped myself into a ball, bawling my eyes out. My upper body and my brain are hurting as well by the confusion. I mean, I know it's pain. But, some reason, I can't stop it and control myself. Did Ichigo had to go through all this so many times in his life? Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbin' my shirosode. "Stop it! If you keep crying, you'll start to lose hope! He will be okay. Would you be like this if he was-"

"Leave him, Rukia. You're not Ichigo himself. He won't stop no matter how many times you yell. I can tell by his face he has no energy in his voice to yell back at you."

"I know I'm not Ichigo himself. But, that doesn't mean he should be crying like this. Especially when it was the same way Inoue…"

She lets go of me, covering up the tears forming now in her eyes. Doesn't take a genious to realize her pain of not being with Inoue.

"I understand. I also saw Inoue cry like that when you were arrested. Her heart is pobably hurting the same way his heart is hurting. Because they're both blaming themselves for what happened to you and Ichigo."

"How come you aren't?"

"I am. Inside. Grimmjow and I both swore to get through life and only cry mentally and not physically when necessary. We've only been in love for two weeks so our bond isn't as big and strong as Rukia and Inoue's bond and the bond between you and Ichigo. Besides, knowing Ichigo, he can take it. I mean, it took him one slash to beat me. Mental asylum…he should last for a couple weeks. By that time, we gotta find a way to get him out or a way to warn the others to get him out of there."

"What is a mental asylum anyway?"

Rukia came close to me, kneeling down like some messenger. "From what we were told, it's basically a place sent for those people consider 'insane'. They often get into breakdowns and try escaping, hurting anyone around them. Like a psycho. Often times, they get their reiatsu drained from the brace you saw Ichigo wear on his arm and neck. If that wasn't enough, they put injections and put them to sleep. When you're in an asylum, you can't do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't do anything! No reading, no watching tv, no writing, nothing. There's still the usual eating food and sleeping. If you had to go take a leak, they will follow you to the bathroom and stand outside the door until done. Then back to the room. The room size varies based on how big the punishment is. When in a room, your hands are bound to the wall and your feet are chained to the floor. You can't even move an inch. Even if you move an inch, the binding will detect it and drain your reiatsu. This is the usual thing that happens. But, they might add other things if the crime was bigger than we think it might be."

Damn. At least in the inner world, I can do things. Why would they put Ichigo there? And what did Renji mean by "last for a couple of weeks"? All I know for sure is I won't be gettin' good rest any time soon. "They're no less cruel than the arrancars nd hollows eatin' souls. To do that ta yer comrade is way beyond cruel. After the times he has helped ya, this is what he gets? He's only human. Why wo-"

"We know, Shiro. We know. No one deserves such thing. Shinigamis like us grew with the idea of slashing hollows to save other souls or send bad souls to hell. But, you and Ichigo changed that. I'm so happy to see a hollow not killing innocent lives and standing out from the rest. You proved them-us wrong. You proved that not all hollows hunt for souls like savages. And…I appreciate that."

"Yeah…thanks fer the compliment. I just hope Ichigo is alright now."

"Anyways, let's rest. These days will pass soon. Tomorrow, we have to find a way to get him out of there and fast," Renji said.

I laid down on the ground on my side. I felt two arms in two different directions. One wrapped around my soulders he other, wrapped around my hip/waist area. I saw Rukia on my right and Renji on my left. "Don't take it wrong. It's easier to get warmth if we're holding on to eachother. Also, we can't get afford to have you get cold. Ichigo wouldn't like that."

"Thanks…"

"No problem. Just rest, Shiro."

"Night."

"Night, Shiro."

* * *

**Otaku: And...Cut!**

**Ogihci: That was too short!**

**Otaku: :P I write fics to let loose my ideas somewhere.**

**Ogihci: How long is the Asylum thing anyway?**

**Otaku: Two months.**

**Ogihci: Two MONTHS? Damn yer so cruel!**

**Otaku: I'm sorry writing a torture fic is just as cruel as drawing your hated character getting kiled by your favorite character? Anyway, feel free to review, some helpful suggestions, blah, blah, blah, you get the picture bye.**


	3. Voodoo Doll and Gun fest!

**Otaku: For this chapter, you guys have to act it out while inside these chambers!~**

**Ogihci: Why?**

**Otaku: Because this chapter's going to be done through virtual reality with a hint of CGI for Ichi's eyes and voo doo doll fun!~**

**Ogihci: What the fuck is CGI? And voodo doll? You're crazy!**

**Otaku: What was your first clue? XD Yeah, virtual reality. Cause I doubt the innerworld scene can be done with the legit inner world cause it would require Ichigo to wreak havoc for the scene and he refused to do so. So, virtual reality chamber you go! CGI? Not sure how to define it in a way understandable so let's just say it makes the chapter look awesome, ok? Is the makeup artist done with Ichigo yet?**

**Yumichika: Yep! I made him look extra psychotic just for the scene! **

**Otaku: 3...2...1...ACTION!**

* * *

A week passed by. Zangetsu's been pretty quiet. Did something happen? I went inside the inner world. Whoa! The place looked destroyed. It was a desert. "Hollow!"

I turned to the direction of the voice to see Zangetsu on the floor, in his bankai form. "Get out of here, hollow!"

"Where's Ichigo? Did he do all this?"

"Yes. But, I wouldn't go near him if I were you. He's not the Ichigo you know."

"I'll go get 'im. You escape so ya won't die 'ere." I said, freein' Zangetsu and runnin'.

I ran around the desert until I saw some giant house. Hmm…he could be in duh, Shiro. I opened the doors and went in. "Ichigo, ya there? It's been around a week. Why is the inner world look like Hueco Mundo but with a volcano?"

I kept walkin'. Hallway to hallway. I saw some stairs. Could be sleepin'. I approached the bedroom. Nope. Just an empty bed. Owch! I turned to see some dart stickin' on my ass. I feel…sleepy. I turned my head to see Ichigo havin' some gun full of 'em darts as he blows the smoke away. At least that was all I saw before my body slammed hard to the ground.

Nnngh. What happened? What am I on? Feels soft. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. A bed? Did I fall asleep. Then…why can't I move my arms and legs? Damn. I can't even turn my body. Where…am I? "Awww. Looks like the steed woke up from slumber. Did you have a nice rest?"

I turned my head slightly to see Ichigo. Wait a minute! When did he have black scleras and an evil smile…like I…used to have? His voice…why is it a combination of mine and his own? I tried to respond, but only muffles came out from my mouth. "Hmm? Ooops. Forgot I covered your mouth shut with a pet muffler so you can't speak, steed. I really need to stop being forgetful sometimes."

I felt his hand liftin' my chin as he spoke. "You look surprised. There's no reason too…unless you're wondering about how I'm like this," he said, droppin' my face back to the bed pillow. He walked around as I heard him speak. "Tell me, steed. When I was around the asylum for the past week, what do you think went on? Did you think it was precisely what Rukia and Renji told you?"

Was he analyzing our talk when he was in the inner world? And when did Ichigo speak like four eyes? "Precisely?" That ain't Ichigo at all. I made a slight shrug cause hello, my mouth is fuckin' covered up and I'm tied to a fuckin' bed, back towards the ceiling, god dammit! "Well, they were right. But, they didn't know I suffered slightly more than what they told you."

Well, yeah. I watched a bit of what went on over there when I was here couple of times. Not sure why they were whackin' yer back with some long rope. And yer room looks so tiny, ya have ta roll into a ball and sleep. Yet they make the height of the room so tall. Fer what? He turns back at me seein' my not-so-surprised face. "I can see you already know, steed. Saved me some talking, I admit," he said, ruffling through my hair and pulling out a couple of strands with one hand, the other lifting up my face. "I never knew a hollow that has so much power and fighting prowess became such a cute, helpless damsel. Sickening, to be honest. Quite pathetic too. And to think I envied you for the fact you have all the time in the world Kami himself provided for you to train while I lived two different lives to barely even get time to train, myself. Three if you count the inner world."

And I never knew Ichigo could be this insane, either. Join the club, as they say. "You know, keeping this pain inside me for the past week or two, is really a hassle, steed," He said, dropping my face again on the bed. Again. I saw him pull out some doll that looked like me, but in boxers. It even had joysticks 'nd buttons around random places. Another hand had some type of a gun with some needle and sharp tip stickin' at the bottom. "Hmph. Being in charge of the inner world is so much fun. I can make things appear and disappear from my hands or sight, like this badass-looking tattoo gun here. Though, the doll was something I stole from Mayuri's lab room. Wonder why he made such contraption to start with? Guess I'll have to 'experiment' with this thing and find out what it's for. I would've done the whipping crud they do at the mental place. But, knowing you can regenerate, that's not an option now, is it?"

Why do I have the feeling this will leave a very huge mark? I felt the sharp thing attack my skin like individual needles. DAAAAAAAAAAA! Sorry. It just fuckin' hurts tha much. Wonder how Renji got through all this when he got his own? Actually, I don't wanna know. I tried movin' an inch but was forced back down. "Can't move, steed. One false move can make a sharp difference and that can't happen now can it? Stay still. Unless if you want to squirm and feel more pain than this process provides."

If you wanna hear me feel so much pain, how about takin' the cloth off my fuckin' mouth, dumbass! I kept hissin' through every minute of it. Tears were flowin' through my eyes again. Cause hey, I can't bloody yell here! Least the bed is absorbin' the tears. Not that bad…right? I felt the gun pokin' through my left arm now. Oh crud. I swear if he keeps this up, I'd get more ink on me than Renji. Eventually, my eyes became dry and my throat became too sore to even talk. I heard Ichigo blowing on the gun. Probably done using me as an art canvas for his torture fest. Why does the soles of my feet hurt as much as my back and arms? Don't tell me he did it there too! "All done, as far as this is concerned."

Crud. What now. Don't tell me he's puttin' one weeks's worth of torture on me for the past hours. I really can't cry anymore and I can't yell even if ya take out the muffler. "Guess it's time to test out this kinky doll," he said, moving the joy stick where the doll's belly button is located.

Now I feel like someone's touching my belly. "I see…whatever affects the doll affects you…that is, after putting your DNA inside it. Funny, all the buttons and joysticks are where people normally touch for sexual intercourse. Hmm…I think I know what to do now," He said, grinning evily and opening the muffler out of my mouth. I instantly coughed for some breath. "Hmm…at the ass of the doll, there's a switch with two options…not sure what a 'dildo' is. But, I do know what vibrator is. Perhaps I should put the switch to vibrator. And, how come the joystick at the bottom can be pushed inside and pulled back out? Looks like the dude who made this contraption is the kind of guy who likes to keep his hands clean during sex…I like it. Saves me some time rather than doing it the normal way and having to take a shower afterwards."

Okay, why does my body feel wet? And my mouth panting. It's worse than the hollow hole vibrator thing. Owch! Yep! I felt as if somethin was shoved in my ass. And…it's vibrating? In my ass of all things? Ohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiit. Wwwwiilllll iiiiiiiit eeeeeever eeeeeeeeeeend? Myyyyyy boooooodyyyyy iiiiiiss geeeettiiiiin' weeeeet liiiiiiike heeeeellllll. Liiiiiike ssswweeeaaaaattyyyy weeeeeet. I asked quietly. "Stooooooop. Paaahleeeeeze."

"Hm? You can still talk afterall," he said pulling me towards him and removing his hand from the doll. "I'm glad. I was afraid you were unconscious. Well, there's just enough time for the hollow hole game."

Oh kami. This just never ends. "Except you will be having two vibrators around your hollow hole," he said turning me over, exposing my chest and hollow hole and taping them on me. He presses both of them to medium. I bit on my shirosode. I can't take it anymore. So much pain. I know they are treating an ally like you so cruelly. They really went to far. Ya shouldn't have went to tha place. I deserved it for causin' all this ta happen ta ya. Then again, if you're really tryin' to let out the pain and despair you suffered. Then…I understand. I just hope our nakama, all of us will still make an attempt to save you from your insanity.

Suddenly, my hands and feet could move again. The chain on my neck…it's gone! I felt a warm embrace wrappin' arms around my sweaty chest. I sensed…tears? Who's- "Shiro…"

"Hn…Ichigo?"

I felt him tensed up as water fell from face. Why is he crying? I was the one that went through this pain. Is it because…he was able to sense my pain even when he was possessed. "I really…screwed you up did I? I couldn-"

"It ain't yer fault, Ichigo. You lost your sanity for a while. It happened cuz of the asylum tortu-"

"That doesn't give me an excuse to hurt you so much, Shiro. You know very well that it hurts me to see others in pain, especially when I did that to yo-"

"Please don't blame yerself. Things happen. Sometimes things get out of your control. You're only human, Ichigo. I know yer blamin' yerself cause I'm blamin' myself for having all this happen ta ya."

He lets go of me, making a slight chuckle and placing his hand on my right shoulder. "Damn…I really need to stop blaming myself."

"Correction. We need ta stop blamin' ourselves."

"And let fate do whatever to us but never keeping us apart!" we said simultaneously.

"Shiro, escape out of this distorted world. Before my insanity strikes back. I can only hold on for very little time."

"Don't worry. This time, we're all savin' ya, Ichigo," I said, disappearin' from the world, only seeing Ichigo's scleras turning back to black.

"Thank you…Shiro," was all I heard him say. He even gave a sincere smile, ta top it off.

We gotta act fast. Who knows what his insanity will do in this entire area?

* * *

**Otaku: CUT! Out of the chambers, people! Get your scripts for the nest chapter!**

**Ichigo: So that's why the stereotypical yaoi scene was done virtually!**

**Ogihci: Had it not been fer the doll, it would've actually been a stereotypical yaoi rape. Also since the tattoo was done virtually, how do ya-**

**Otaku: Easy. Yachiru!**

**Yachiru: Yes, dork-san!**

**Ichigo and Ogihci: *snickers* dork-san. XD**

**Otaku: Here are my sharpies! Draw it exactly how berry-san did it, okay? You can even ask Nel to help you. You will get your giant bag of candy when you're done and if it's accurate to this one here. Do your best. If there are mistakes, I will handle them myself. *shows the design***

**Yachiru: Nel-chan! Let's draw on hollow-san!**

**Nel: Yay! *both start coloring***

**Ogihci: *is covering mouth to prevent laughter as the markers tickles him***

**Otaku: Feel free to review! Some constructive feedback as well. I updated early cause I might be busy this weekend.**


	4. Explanation and Execution!

**Otaku: Tensa! You get a gigai!~**

**Tensa: Was I supposed to be happy?**

**Otaku: Depends. On to the fic. **

**Tensa: Where's Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Right here *eats popcorn* Otaku said I appear in the next chapter so I get to chill for some time.**

**Otaku: Anyways...on with the fic!~ As always, I don't own bleach and this is 1st person Hichi POV**

* * *

"Shiro."

I slowly got up and saw all of Ichigo's friends starin at me. What happened when I was unconscious? I turned to my right shoulder. "Tensa? Ho-"

"Long story. May I ask, what happened to you?"

"Same here. Long story."

I was picked up by Rukia. "Who did this to you?"

I moved my eyes and closed them halfway. She put me down. "No...he would never do such thing."

"Shiro-kun...you mean Kurosaki-kun di-"

"Yeah. But it wasn't exactly him. He had black scleras and black hair. Never knew how the guy got some voodoo doll."

"So that's where Mayuri's voodo doll went! Why would Ichigo nee-wait a minute. He used it on you, didn't he?" Renji said.

I shook my head up and down. The moment Grimmjow touched the back of my shirosode, I suddenly made a hiss noise. "What's with you? Did he do something there too?"

I turned my feet to see the soles on them. If the tattoo marks are there, than is the one in my back also there? I opened the top part of my Shirosode. "Whoa! shouldn't have asked there? It's a giant snowflake!"

"It's all kanji and hiragana," Chad said.

"Then what does it fuckin' say, captain obvious?"

"Basically 'Stop! Stop it!' in a big font."

"What does Kurosaki-kun mean by that?"

Stop, stop, huh? Hm...Oh yeah! "I think it's a message. Is there more, Inoue?"

"There's some text inside the snowflake. But, it's too small for me to read and there's two different colors."

"Hold on, Inoue. I have my magnifying glass. Should help. There are two colors. Left half has black text and the snowflake is red. The other half is red text and snowflake is black. If Kurosaki was trying to tell a message, why would he reverse the colors after going halfway?"

"Maybe if ya read each side, I could tell which one is Ichigo's. I mean, both are his. But, I mean when he's sane."

"Hmm...'Stop hurting Shiro! He didn't do anything wrong' is the black text. 'I will destroy seretei to the ground for doing this to us!' is the red text."

"First one is Ichigo. The other is his insane self talkin'."

"I don't think it's just his insane self. Shiro. You mentioned a month back of some creature. One hollow mask side like Ichigo''s mask and the other side like yours. Considering your soul was broken, wouldn't that mean the other part of you merged with his insanity?" Urahara asked.

"Maybe, but until we get Ichigo out of there, we won't know tha. Speaking of which, how did we fuckin' end up in this place?, I asked as I put back the shirosode on.

"That's right. You were unconscious when it happened."

"When what fuckin' happened, Renji?"

"Some hollow-like beast in Ichigo's bankai outfit carried all three of us and left us here. He did some damage around the prison areas, I have to tell you that."

Bankai outfit...wait a minute. Did Ichigo learn how to control and use that form during the past two weeks? Did he drop us here when his insane self was in the inner world messin' with me? "Shiro, do you know what that form was?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. That's the form I take when I power up. I'm wonderin', how did Ichigo do that in just two weeks?"

"That puzzles me too. Perhaps he lost the fear of witnessing that form and hence was able to utilize it?"

To be honest, Tensa. I don't know if that made any sense. Then again, you going bankai makes no sense either. You go from looking like an adult to a bishie. How the fuck does that make any sense?

"Anyways...our zanpakuto is still inside the prison area, so how are we going to battle Ichigo's insanity out of 'im."

"Leave that to me," Zangetsu said.

He closed his eyes and raised his arms. Like magic, the swords poofed up on his hands. My Zangetsu was there as well as Renji's Zabimaru and Rukia's Sode No Shirayuki! How the fuck did he do tha? "I see. When I materialized your sword out of the prison area, apparently the cloth got tied with the other two zanpakuto, causing three to appear at once."

"You're a lifesaver."

"I'm not a candy, Shiro."

"No, I mean a real lifesaver, not the candy, Tensa."

"We don't have much time!"

We turned to see Yorouichi enterin' in. "What do you mean?"

"Due to the damage around the prison cells and central 46 division barracks, Ichigo is held for execution tomorrow morning. Somehow, they managed to send him back to the mental asylum when he transformed back to normal and lied unconscious."

"Care to tell me how you found this out, Yorouichi?"

"Wasn't hard, Kisuke. Soifon leaked it out to execution is going to be held just two hours before noon tomorrow. Rest early."

Are the shinigami idiots? First, they arrested a good ally. Now, they're executin' him fer protectin' us? Also because he refused to let me die by them? Do they really think with Ichigo's insane self, they will pull the execution off? I can bet some trick is goin' ta happen very soon. Knowin' all the shinigami will be present at the execution, I can see why his insanity is waitin' ta strike at the right moment. And it took five captain's reiatsu to get Ichigo the powers back. Oh crud. I can bet my candy stash those two blocks won't be enough ta hold 'im up. Yes, I witnessed Rukia's execution process before Ichigo went ta save 'er. Those blocks held her up. Don't think it'll bind his arms up like a T-shape. Tensa and I were sleepin' on one side of the floor, Rukia and Orihime were sleepin together. Same with Renji and Grimmjow, Chad with four eyes, and shopkeeper's with catlady. "You don't mind me huggin' ya right, Tensa?"

"Why not? You always hug anything within your proximity when resting anyway, Shiro."

"Right..."

"Never knew you snuggled on what you hugged sometimes," he said, snickerin'.

"Hey! That better not be about me and 'im when I slept with 'im tha past month! And why are ya smirkin'?"

"Nothing," he said, continiuin' ta snicker but quieter since he covered his mouth.

"Never knew you act this way in bishie form, Tensa."

"I sometimes do...just not around you two. Apparently, you caught me in the act."

"Why do you hide it? You always act emo when around us."

"Cause you two sometimes act like a married couple or immature kids."

"Says the bishie."

"Don't push it, Shiro. I could always go back to adult form anytime. Anyways, let's rest."

"Night, Tensa."

* * *

**Otaku: Time for the once every few chapters writing block!~**

**Ogihci: You make it sound like it's a good thing, Otaku.**

**Ichigo: Good for me. Otaku ran out of idea juice so she can actually focus on drawing now.**

**Tensa: How come no one ever told me people thought I was a bishie?**

**Otaku: Cause no one wanted to piss you off?**

**Tensa: Good point.**

**Otaku: Anyways, feel free to review. I like to know my +s and -s when writing. I don't even know if it's in character. Then again, it's . Is anything close to being completely in character?**


	5. Battle and Time Alter

**Otaku: Can't wait for school to be over!**

**Ichigo: Are you ever going to upload your sketches in deviantart? Just saying. And you're listening to Turn It Up by T.O.P, aren't you?**

**Otaku: Well, then. I apologize for being lazy cause it's 4th quarter in school. _ And your point, Berry? Least I'm not making a songfic.**

**Tensa: 4th quarter?**

**Otaku: After that, I'm a junior and will be busy as hell! Disclaimer, hollowberry!**

**Hichigo: Otaku doesn't own bleach cept fer the one in the laundry room. Kami, do people even read disclaimers anyway?**

* * *

"Get up! We only got three hours!"

Nnng. I got up and saw everyone else get up and goin'. "Umm...Shiro?"

"Yeah, Tensa?"

"I was going to ask you this yesterday but I forgot then. When did your scleras turn white?"

"My wha?"

"Nevermind."

"It's been there from the past week or two, Zanpakuto," Renji said.

Wait a minute, wasn't that the day after Ichigo was sent to the asylum and when I was in the prison cell with Rukia 'nd Renji? What changed? It's been a while since I've seen mirror anyway."Your tongue even went from blue to pink. Does it do that?" Orihime asked, with everyone turning towards her. "Come on, guys! His tongue was blue when Kurosaki-kun introduced him to us! His tongue's red-ish pink now!"

First something about white scleras and pink tongue. I admit there's somethin' fishy with the pink tongue part but what in fuckin' hell are scleras? Nevermind, we gotta leave this place and fast! "Here's a change of clothes," Uuryu said, tossin' my battle outfit ta me. "Don't worry. I made the fitting to men so it will be loose and baggy like Kurosaki's outfit."

"Didn't say nything, four eyes."

"You might as well change here. We'll be outside until you're done," Chad said.

The nakama went outside. I took off my Shirosode I was wearin' during tha prison place nd I put on the outfit. After tha, I set my...can't say Zangetsu cause he's here. So...I'll say sword? Anyways, I put the sword around my back and set out with the rest of the nakama. Ya know, because of the execution in process, there really aren't shinigami in our way there. I admit, the trip is rather long and jumpin' from house to house isn't really doing much. "How much time is left?"

"Fairly enough. Looks like there's no shinigami around. Wonder why everyone's witnessing the execution?"

"Beats me."

"I got an idea. But, it requires Inoue's shield power and Chad's strength to do it."

We turn to see four eyes drawin' stick figures and two of 'em in a platform. "Alright. Basically, Orihime will put a triangle shield. Chad can either use his el directo to fire the spherical shield towards the place, or he can use brute strength and hammer throw the ball there."

"One question, whose the two gonna be inside?"

"That's easy. You and him."

"What?" Tensa and I said at the same time.

"Think about it. You two are his source of power. You two probably have more potential to save him more than anyone else. Don't worry. If anything gets crazy, we'll get there as fast as possible."

"Ishida-kun. I could make a bigger shield to send all of us there."

"I know that. But, that would deplete you reiatsu more and you know that. We can't afford you to lose reiatsu. Your powers might be called to attention anytime we're injured or trying to escape."

"I see. Very well. Santen Kisshun!"

Some shield forms as she places it on the ground. "Get on, Shiro-kun and Zangetsu-san."

We got on, holdin' on to the edges as Chad picked it up. "Get back, guys!"

Everyone except fer us n'd Chad moved away. "Alright, this shouldn't be hard."

All I know is that he's spinnin' around and I feel nauseated. Eventually, he lets go and we were blastin out to the ground. We were screamin' at the top of our lungs! I looked down ta see 'em continuin' ta jump from building ta building, catchin' up with us. "Why are we yelling, Shiro?"

"I don't fuckin' know anymore! But we're gettin' there faster than them that's fer su-Holy shit! We're gonna die if we don't fuckin' land properly!"

"I doubt there's a proper way to land, idiot!"

"No shit, Sherlock! If we live after this, I'm gonna kill four eyes fer this idea!"

We turned ahead to see we're going to land right at the place. We held eachother and started screaming. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

We made it dead center between the execution stand and the group of shinigami witnessing the scene. "Holy shit, Zangetsu, we're fuckin' alive!"

"Uhh, Shiro?" He said pointin' at the old fart shinigami starin' at us with other shinigami.

I did not fuckin' embarass myself did I? Oh well, who cares? If I have ta battle these assholes ta get Ichigo outta here, then bring it!

"Hollow," said the old fart. "If you're here that means the other nakama are also here to free Kurosaki, correct?"

"Damn straight, old fart!"

"You dare say that to the commander, hollow?" said...I think her name was Soi Fon accordin' ta Yorouichi. "As expected, you hollows show no sense of respect, even to us and your own kin."

"Respect my ass, ninja bitch! If you shinigami are so respectful, then how come yer executin' someone who saved yer bloody asses? If ya ask me, you guys don't have sense of respect ta yer own kind either! This guy saved yer ass and yer executin' him fer not tellin' about a being he has every right to keep a secret of since he ain't a full blood like you asses? If you guys have yer bad secrets, then why can't he?"

"You bas-"

"Enough Soi Fon. Don't stoop to his level. He obviously has the language of a child."

"And you have an IQ of one, old fart! So we're even!"

"Enough, hollow! Do you wish to die with him?"

"Who said anything about me dieing, commander?"

We all turned to see Ichigo breaking the brick-like things as he slowly came down. He used sheer power ta bring his tied up sword to his hands. "Also, he isn't 'hollow'. I believe I gave him a name for a reason, commander."

With just a slash at the air on his side, the execution poles felt to the ground as if he slashed 'em. I saw the white part of his eyes turn black. "Bankai."

Zangetsu and I crouched down 'nd covered our eyes. Even the most of the shinigami left from the place. After the dust flew away, we saw Ichigo in bankai with his-my-I don't know. He's wearin' a hollow mask. Let's fuckin' keep it at tha. And his voice is mine and Ichigo combined. "I see you're still alive, Shiro. Good. You get to see what you've always wanted to do before you became such a pussy by Ichigo and his human pests. Too bad you've never had your time to shine in battles. Until now."

I powered up to bankai state nd donned my mask. "Why are ya takin' control of 'im? Also, why is one side of the mask red and the other black?"

Seein' 'im silent, I chardged at 'im. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

We both moved away from our blasts stood in the air. "Asking all these questions just like his majesty eh, Shiro? You've really changed. Then again it's no surprise since yer a part of his majesty."

He moved his mask to the side. One side had Ichigo's irises and the other had mine. Both with black background around the eyes. "Get it now, Shiro? As much as I want to answer you right now, you're in the way of what I plan on doing to these assholes from below!"

He flew down, aimin' at the comander. I sonidoed down and blocked the blow, my knees bendin' as I blocked with my sword. "Are you still on their side even when they treated you like dirt, Shiro?"

"Who said I was on their side?"

"Tch. You changed way too much. Why did you think I broke away from your soul?"

Wait a minute? How would I have my own soul when I'm a part of Ichigo's? "Tch. When did I have a soul of my own, dumbass?"

"Since you became your own existence in the inner world. I'm starting to think his majesty's stupidity rubbed on to you, Shiro. In fact, he was why your soul broke in the first place."

Wha? How would Ichigo be responsible for it in the first place? "You're really starting to be a annoying pest, Shiro. I think I know what to do now to shut you up for good."

He formed out from Ichigo's body, leavin' Ichigo on the floor regaining consciousness. "Ichigo!"

I ran ta help 'im but then dark energy was surroundin' me. "Shiro. Damn it." He said,tryin' ta move his body with Tensa helpin' out.

I fell to my knees. The energy went inside me 'nd my head went down. All I heard was Ichigo callin' my name as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up to see I'm in the inner world. It still looked destroyed like the last time I saw it. I tried moving but couldn't. What's going on? "Like the restraints, Shiro? Now stay put like a good steed and watch me cause havoc to these shinigami. If you interfere, I will even kill your friends as well as his majesty. Pathetic. You've lost everything and became so human!"

Sure, I can't hollowfy as easily. My lust for blood and battle was gone. My instinct to kill was also gone. But, I didn't lose everything. I still have my powers, Zangetsu, and Ichigo. "I didn't. I still have my powers, Zangetsu, and King. Don't you fuckin' say I lost everything!"

"Eh? Language, Shiro. Either way, you can't do anything! I'll be busy."

The creature left me alone, chained in the inner world. After some time, I noticed my sword pinned to the wall above my head. I quietly moved the sword out and slashed myself out from the chains and tried finding him. Eventually, I took control for the moment. "Ichigo!"

"S-Shiro?"

"Kill me! You'll kill him too and stop him from destroying Seretei!"

"What abo-"

"Forget about me-aaaaah!"

"Shiro!"

"Do it now before it-"

The only thing I saw was Ichigo and I stabbed through eachother and fell to the ground, bodies together. How come I can still talk in my mind.

* * *

"Look, they're getting up!"

Ichigo and I woke up at the same time. "What happened? How are we-"

We stopped after seeing Orihime and Rukia on the floor, holding to eachother. "Wait, they are-"

"Unfortunately, yes. They wanted to save you two with the hogyoku and sacrificed their life in the process. Don't worry. Their souls are still around, probably in heaven."

We both saw eachother for a moment. "Shiro, why do you look like me with long hair and blue eyes?"

"Looks like I understand now. He wasn't initially a hollow to begin with."

"What?" Said everyone else except Urahara.

"He was initially a part of you that was born during your worst depression. The side you always hid from others. When you were hollowfied from my training, somehow the hollowfication must've changed him and made him a separate conscious and entity. When you stabbed him, the hollow within Shiro must've been wiped out, causing him to appear in his original form. Or in this case, become human again."

"That explains why he was my source of despair."

"Correction. Not the source of despair but despair itself."

I turned to see Orihime and Rukia's body fadin' away. "Hey! Wha-"

"I see their bodies are fading away. That means because Orihime made you exist through her powers. This means that the moment their bodies are completely gone, we'll be warped back in the world of the living as if this had never happened. Meaning, you are a part of our lives from then on and you're existence will be as if you were born as a human and exist in the school body."

"She can do tha?"

"Assuming when Aizen said her powers were that beyond god, just like it's possible for her to erase existences, she could've had the power to create existences and alter time as if they existed. Who really knows for sure, Shiro?"

After their bodies faded, some light beamed out, surrounding us. We closed our eyes and held on tight. Tensa, Ichigo, and I were holdin' on ta eachother. I don't know what happened from there.

* * *

**Otaku: Done!~ Now to proceed with Epilogue!**

**Ichigo: Rukia and Inoue are going to be pissed.**

**Otaku: Chill, dude. They're not dead. Remember, this is like a movie. No one really "dies". Besides, they'll be in my game room until I conclude the fic with an epilogue. *gives scripts to them***

**Shiro: Lucky! So...feel free ta review, guys. Otaku probably made hell lot of mistakes. She might stick ta makin' oneshots from now on. She doesn't want to think too much when makin' fanfics. **

**Otaku:*singing (don't worry, it's fairly decent)* Turn it up loud! Lalala! Turn it loud! Lalala! I'm the official pimp T.O.P.**

**Shiro and Ichigo: O_O Otaku? The song better not seduce you like the song is meant to do.**

**Otaku: Eh? It's not. I just like to sing it. XD *continues singing* Lalala natata top top. Hey! Hey! mani nae top! (Lalala I'm To-To-TOP  
Hey hey, Everybody's man TOP)**

Shiro: Little deeper voice, he'd get the pitch right. Still, not bad.

**Rukia: Otaku's a she. O_O Surprised you didn't know that by now.**

**Ichigo and Shiro: O_O DAAAAAAAMN! Some deep voice! **


	6. Epilogue: Beach Party and Prom

**Otaku: Epilogue time!~**

**Shiro: Is there a switch er somethin ta make Otaku actually sound like a girl?**

**Ichigo: Why do you ask that?**

**Otaku: *singing* Because I'm naughty naughty!**

**Tensa: Otaku, tone down the K-pop.**

**Otaku: Eh? My bad. Again, I. DO. NOT. OWN. BLEACH. Capische? Also, this fic is even more mind-blowing.**

**Shiro: How?**

**Otaku: Cause it's Beach Party/Prom theme AND the POVs alternate between you three! ^_^ Starting with Berry-chan!**

**Ichigo, Tensa, and Hichigo: Say WHAT? Are you trying to confuse them?**

**Otaku: Eh? I thought the ending of the previous chapter did.**

**Tensa: Also, theses two are already human. WHY do I have to pop up?**

**Otaku: Here's a hint. *throws photography camera and DSI***

**Tensa: *catches them and makes evil smirk***

**Ichigo and Shiro: O_O *gulps***

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

It's been three days since that happened. Or not really happened cause time altered. Bah! Whatever. Either way, Shiro and I have to move on from it. Seeing Shiro-Well, can't say Shiro cause he looks like me now but with a long mullet like Tatsuki but the top part of the hair spikey like mine. He even has blue eyes like Tensa Zangetsu. Maybe to symbolize despair itself? Meh, who cares. I can tell by Shiro's mood he's having a hard time moving on than myself. I don't blame him no matter how many times he blames himself for what happened. Well, at least with his new name, he knows why he truely trained his butt off all the time in the inner world when he was a hollow. "Yo."

"Ne?"

"What does the birth certificate say your name is now that Inoue made you exist?"

"It says, 'Tamotsu' Kurosaki."

"Looks like we're both called 'protecter'."

"Apparently you're two minutes older, Ichigo. Lucky bastard."

"Two minutes doesn't mean I'm older or anything. No twin can be born exactly the same time. There always some seconds or minutes inbetween. Blame nature for that."

We both started laughing for some time until we hear Yuzu and Karin screaming from below. "Ichi-nii! Tamotsu-nii! You guys have school?"

"Not really! Prom night equals senior skip day for us seniors! You two go on for school," I said.

"Okay! Don't get drunk you two!"

"We won't, Karin!"

"See you later."

After we saw the two left school-through the bedroom window, obviously- I got my swim trunks on as well as Tamotsu did. We packed up the usual sunscreen, hats, and all that crud. "Tamotsu, let's go!"

"In a minute."

I saw Tamotsu looking at the picture of our double date with Rukia and Inoue. Meaning, Tamotsu and us in a relationship and Rukia and Inoue in a relationship. "Yeah, that was fun, I agree."

"Ichigo, I felt like I took their lives away."

"Look, Shi-I mean Tamotsu. We can't really change it. I never expected it either and I feel just as guilty. I know it's hard to move on since they were the first to acknowledge our relationship and support it like how we supported theirs. But sometimes, we have to let go of the past. Don't get me wrong, Tamotsu. I learned that the hard way.

**Shiro (AKA Tamotsu) POV**

Why the hell are we goin' there? Oh, ta let ya know. We both got shinigami duties. We better not fuckin' do hollow huntin' today of all days! Apparently since Zangetsu absorbed some of the hollowification, it was enough for Ichigo and I ta train with the power. I admit Zangetsu became a bit...different. Did the shopkeeper lie about the hollow disappearin' because tat doesn't explain what Zangetsu did. Bah! Why think so hard? Besides, we made it to tha place now.

"What have you two come for?"

"We're just curious if materialized zanpakutos could get a gigai?"

"Is it for your zanpakuto?"

"Yeah. Even though it's a senior beach party, we're allowed to bring at least one person per student."

"I see. When does the party start?"

"In tha afternoon. It ends around six cause prom is at seven thirty."

"Two hours should be plenty of time!~"

"He's kind of creepy."

"What was your first clue, Watson?"

"Huh? Why do ya read so much novels?"

"Elementary, dear Watson. In order to be a good writer, I have to be a good reader"

"Cut it out already. I already know writin'* stories is your thing."

"And you're a natural at drawing**. I can only do stick figures and simple shapes!"

"I can't even do that! Lucky bastard."

"You and Pablo Picasso would agree!"

"His real name is actually Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso. Blame my art teacher for batting that in my head."

Everyone in the shop stared at me. What? Unlike Ichigo, I can remember names pretty well. If I existed in Picasso's time period, we'd be good friends in "detention", or skippin' class together, drawin' until our hands break. "O...kay. Off the point but sure."

We took a nap for a while. "Get up, you two! The beach party probably started!"

We jumped up and turned to see Tensa Zangetsu in his black swim trunks. Yep, he's in a gigai. And why does he have a camera? "What happens when ya revert back to shikai form, Tensa?"

"Actually, eversince I absorbed the powers for you two to utilize, I'm...stuck in 'bishie' form until you two die. Believe me. If one you dies, so does the other, apparently. Looks like coming back to life came with a price."

"Guess that explains the white skin, panda-san. You now have black hair, white skin, black nails, white irises nd black scleras, and black swim wear. Now all you need is bamboo."

"Can it, Tamotsu."

"Yo! Can you slow pokes hurry it up there?"

We turned to see Ichigo a block away from us. We started running. "H-hey, wait up!"

**Tensa's POV**

How far is the beach? I really can't feel my legs despite running. I guess it's because I'm used to doing sonido and I can't pull that off in a gigai now can I? Eventually, we made it to a sandy area with people playing in the sand or in the water. Some kid was what humans call, "streaking". Yeah. I honestly wish I could unsee what I just saw. I really question humans and their crazy behavior in places such as this. "Ichigo! Tamotsu!"

We turned to see some kids walking by. "Iiiichigoooo-"

Ichigo and Tamotsu kicked him in the face. He was on the floor crying. "Really. guys? Why do I deserve this as a senior?"

"Keigo. You never learn. Saying that is his dad's thing."

"How would you know that, Mizuro?"

"You really don't remember what happened when we went to their house in junior high, did you?"

"Apparently I don't. Hey, who's the albino midget you two brought?"

Midget? As much as I would beat the poor human, Tamotsu and Ichigo beat me to it. "He's Tensa. Let's keep it at that. Also, don't call him that," said both Ichigo and Tamotsu.

"Pleasure to meet you, Tensa," Mizuro said, shaking my hand with his.

Humans are weird creatures. Then again, when was the last time I saw a mirror in the inner world? I saw a girl with long black hair staring at me with a girl next to her with pink hair and glasses staring at me. The girl was crushing my body to death with her hug. "How come you two never said you had a cute bishie for a cousin? He's so adorable!"

"Chizuro. If you crush him, I'll crush you!"

"I'm not crushing him, Tatsuki. I'm just hugging hin!"

"Exactly! Your hug is killing him! Now let him go before I make you!"

"Kill joy," The girl said, dropping me down.

Ichigo and Tamotsu were helping me get up cause I was too busy catching my breath. Man. How long will it take to get used to this gigai? "Anyways, my name is Tatsuki. The girl that was killing you with her hug is Chizuro!"

"We're in a love/hate relationship!~"

"Say anything more and it will be a hate relationship soon."

"Enough chatter, guys! We came here for a beach party as seniors."

"Chad's right, guys. The point of a party is to party, correct?"

I turn to see a tan giant and a kid my height approaching the place. Then, Keigo yelled out, "Then let's party!"

Humans can be weird with their "games" . There was "pin the tail on Keigo", "Beach Volleyball", "Hide and Seek", and a sand castle competition. I actually pinned the tail at the location and won. The tails were actually what humans call, "stickers". As far as hide and seek went, it wasn't hard to find me cause I don't blend into the peachy sand. Same with Chad. His height was an extra hint, too. Hated beach volleyball cause whenever I run to get the ball, it smacks me straight in the face. Tamotsu and Ichigo were laughing their butts off. I got the last laugh when Ichigo accidentally fell on Tamotsu and their faces touched, both blushing deep red. I took a picture, not even caring that they were chasing after me. This is going in the inner world album whether they like it or not.

**Ichigo's POV**

I knew Tensa was up to something with that camera of his! Wonder how many pictures of Me and Tamotsu he has in there? He's going to have to explain this when we see him in the inner world. That is, if we catch him. Damn, for a zanpakuto, he's fast on his feet. I even had to throw Tamotsu at him to catch him. It worked. But, the camera was still on him. I turned to see the sky. It was turning quite dark. I checked my water proof watch. Five thirty. Damn that was fast. I had an idea what to do for the sand castle competition anyway. I whispered it to Tamotsu and we both turned to see Zangetsu. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to end well?"

He had a point. Our "sand castle" was a sand castle/prison for Tensa. We tried to turn on the camera. "It's voice activated. I have to say the password even if you two know it."

"What's the password then, Tensa?"

"I already know that trick, Tamotsu. Not working."

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya about Ichigo's tickle powers. Not to mention it's double trouble for ya, Tensa."

It's true. How do you think I always made sure my sisters tell the truth when they were small and when mom wasn't around? Tensa was asking for it anyway. Didn't take long before he started laughing. "Are you going to tell the password or not Tensa?"

He spoke inbetween the laughs. He basically said, "If I do will you two stop? Why are tears forming in my eyes cause I'm not crying!"

We stopped, letting him catch his breath. "Alright, Tensa. The password."

"Tensa Zangetsu."

The hell. What guy uses his own NAME for a password?

**Tamotsu POV**

That was the password? Seriously, Tensa. Can ya be more original? Anyways, the beach got more darker and people started packin'. All we brought are hats and sunscreen. So, nothin' much. We started goin' to tha shop ta get Tensa back in tha inner world. So much for gettin' the pics outta his camera. Then, we went back home ta take a huge bath. To make it worse, dad made both of us shower downstairs in a tub at the same time. Not our faults we smelled like salt water, old man. And what dad makes his two sons take a bath together. He even did tha and only stopped it when we started highschool. Somethin' about 'conserving water' those past years. Conserving, my ass! Eventually, we wrapped our towels on and went inside the bedroom. "Which tux do you want, black with crimson rose or navy blue with white rose?"

"Navy blue," I said.

"Yeah, what do you plan to do with your long hair, Tamotsu?"

"Nothin but brushin' it."

"Don't get you hair tied in a knot."

"Surprised how it got this long without anyone trying ta cut it."

"Meh, that's the only way they can tell between us. If they make you cut that off to my size, they're asking for mindblows and confusions."

"True. Also, I like my long mullet."

"Everyone knows that. Because of you, it lead to some guys growing their hair long too. Luckily, they abandoned the stupid rule by the time we were freshman."

"Well, I wasn't tryin' ta be special. Just myself. Yeah, it was a dumb rule to begin with anway."

"Anyways, now that we're done, I suppose we should walk out now."

"Yeah, prom's gonna get sweet."

"Same with graduation. Race you there!" He said, takin' off.

"Hey! Wait up"

We didn't do much there. Just dance, get drunk, chat with friends, talk about graduation, etc.

**Normal POV**

After the party, the faculty had to call the parents to pick up their unconscious kids. A woman with purple hair recorded everything from outside. Since Isshin had two drunk boys to manage, he even called Urahara for some help. Afterall, they're not kids anymore and kids are easier to carry then two drunk senior twins.

Ichigo and Tamostsu woke up in the inner world. "You two went wild last night," Tensa said.

"How did yo-"

"Got Yorouichi to record it."

"Well put the video on, genius. Let's see what happened!" said both the boys."

Tensa placed the disk inside the player on top of the TV and they watched the recording. "Why you guys sound funny?"

"That's what sake does, Tensa. Let's keep it at that," Ichigo said.

* * *

**Otaku: Done!~ From now on, I'm sticking to doing oneshots.**

**Tensa: Why did you stop the epilogue there?**

**Otaku: I want readers to imagine what happened with their own pervy minds.**

**Hichigo: Tamotsu?**

**Otaku: It means protector. Can't call you Shiro since you're not white in the fanfic anymore.**

**Hichigo: Can I take out the sclera contacts and wash off the body paint now?**

**Otaku: Yeah.**

**Hichigo: Sweet!**

**Otaku: Finally, this fic is done. *sleeps***


End file.
